Changing Lives
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: What if Jeb wasn't who they thought he was? Max is hurt and taken in by the gang from MI but they won't let her leave not until they get some answers that Max herself doesn't even have. ADOPTED BY I-LOVE-ONE-DIRECTION99!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!! I got this random idea in my head so I thought its time to write a fanfic!!!!**

**What if Jeb wasn't who they thought he was? Max is hurt and taken in by the gang from MI but they won't let her leave not until they get some answers that Max herself doesn't even have.**

**Max POV**

I wrapped my wings around me tighter as the fog rolled in. We were camping in a forest on the run as usual.

"Max? You okay?" Fang's whisper came from the darkness. Ugh. He must have noticed me moving about. Fang was a great best friend but I don't know what else he was to me. I was so god damn confused and when I finally find the answer that I don't like him he kisses me and messes everything up.

"Yeah. I'm good"

A hand landed on my shoulder. Iggy.

"Your watch Max" he said before navigating to his corner in the clearing without bumping into or tripping over anything. How did that boy do that?

"Thanks, Ig"

I got up and did a quick 360 of the clearing. Nothing.

I settled down for a quiet night of observing. I fetched my sketchbook that my mom gave me for my birthday. I drew the clearing, every sense alert as my hand flew across the page.

**Third Person POV**

The threesome moved quietly across the dense overgrowth, too quiet for humans to hear them. There had been a report of demons hanging out in this particular part of the forest. They had come to investigate and hopefully kill some demons. Their silver scars reflected the moonlight as they approached the clearing.

**Max POV**

I was drawing happily when a man entered the clearing. I immediately attacked him with a round house kick.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you birdie" the man chuckled noticing my wings as he caught my arm. One thing the school taught me: don't trust men that chuckle while attacking a teenager girl. I did a back flip, twisting my arm and wrenching it from his grasp.

"You did not just call me birdie!"

I punched the man in the face, feeling his jaw break and then his nose shatter as I punched him again.

I twisted his arm back, wrenching it from its socket and breaking it. I kicked out at his shin and felt the bones break.

"Now, are you going to call me birdie again?"

"Yes" he said and spat on the ground. He nodded and claws scraped across my back.

"SHISH KABOBS!" I screamed just incase the kids were listening.

I knocked the man unconscious and whirled around to face my attacker.

It was huge, 15 feet, black with leathery wings and skin as knotted and as lumpy as my hair was right now.

My back ached and I sprung into the air. I pulled the one weapon that I kept. The others didn't know about it and I didn't want them to. They were a pair of broadswords elegantly etched with symbols. Jeb had given them to me when I was 10 and had just escaped from the school but he never taught me the meaning if the symbols. He promised that he would but he left the day he was supposed to.

I charged and thrust forward, my swords barely piercing the skin of the monster. I whirled away and brought my swords down cutting off his arm.

He gave an enraged scream and ran forward really quickly. I moved aside but I was not quick enough to avoid his claws sinking deep into my stomach.

With my last reserves of energy I cut off his arm and jumped high into the air lopping off his head as I did.

Before my wings failed me and I started plummeting to the ground unconscious I saw three figures with silver scars their faces staring up in awe.

**So what did you guys think?**

**So I continue it?**

**Tell me everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

_**Okay…as soon as I uploaded the first chapter I got a major case of writer's block for this story so sorry for the late update. **_

_**Oh yeah and I need you to help decide on the pairings in this story.**_

Hodge Starkweather looked up as the door creaked open and Church slinked in followed by Alec, Clary and Jace. His beaky nose scrunched up as he detected a foul odor surrounding the threesome.

"Hodge. We have something that might interest you." Jace said carrying a wrapped bundle in his hands.

"Oh? Is it related to the demon that you went hunting for?" Hodge said standing up.

"Yes."

Hodge unwrapped the parcel to reveal a pair of silver broadswords elegantly etched with runes.

"Oh. These are old, very old. These runes…I doubt even you Clary could create runes like these. These are very sophisticated in terms of what they are meant for…" Hodge trailed off continuing to examine the swords. He reached out a hand to touch the swords and wiped away the remaining demon blood.

"What do the runes mean?" Clary asked intrigued.

"That one is for strength." He pointed to one in the middle of the blade.

The doors burst open and Isabelle Lightwood burst in saying, "She's not in her bed!"

"What? She got a large amount of poison in her. She shouldn't be able to move for a while yet." Jace asked concern and disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well she's not there." Issy said shrugging.

"I don't believe you!" Jace said.

"Shut it both of you!" Hodge yelled, "This other sword has symbols but they aren't runes. They don't have any power that I can detect."

"How can they be symbols but not runes? Wouldn't that just make them like the alphabet?"Clary wondered.

"That's true Clary. Maybe it is a story and these symbols are their language."

"Wouldn't that also make that particular sword useless for fighting? You need the runes to kill a Demon." Issy pointed out.

"Yes that's why it seems odd that they would have no power." Hodge laid the swords down carefully and sat back in his creaky old chair. "Tell me everything that happened that night – in detail." He added as a second thought.

By the time they had finished, Hodge's face was a tomato. "Did none of you imbeciles think about why the hell the others didn't wake up?"

The walls reverberated, echoing his shout back to them. The children were shocked. They had never seen Hodge raise his voice. But he had just shouted at them, called them imbeciles and his face was flushed a bright red.

He collapsed back into his chair, his hand held over his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered and they all knew he meant it.

Hodge gasped and sat up straight

"Hodge what's wrong?" Clary asked.

Their eyes followed his figure as he rushed up the library ladder frantically searching for a book. "It's in here somewhere. I know it is."

Hodge's bird made a sharp noise, warning them that someone was in here. They all whipped around to see nothing but a book lying on the desk right where the swords should have been.

"No." Hodge whispered rushing down the ladder to his desk. He stopped with a sharp noise of surprise as he picked up the book.

"Hodge?" All were worried for Hodge and worried how the disappearance had happened.

"This is the book I wanted but how on earth did it end up here?" Hodge opened the book slowly. "It's blank. Why is it blank? How….?"

_Run away. Stay away._

_Hide your will._

_Hide your soul._

_The Vanquisher is returning._

_T.P_

"Hodge what does it mean?" Jace asked.

"I have no idea."

A note fluttered out, dancing through the air before resting at Clary's foot.

_Stop searching for the meaning behind the swords. The knowledge will destroy you. The blond and the red head might survive but the rest of you will die. Don't trust the book or the mirror. They spout lies. _

"The mirror and the book spout lies? The knowledge will destroy you? Hodge, what the hell is happening here?"

Hodge sat down heavily in his seat looking as old as the knowledge he possessed. "There was a bedtime story that used to be told to children centuries ago. My family having been historians for generations recognized the value of this story and tried to write it down. But it couldn't be written down. It was designed to fade from the hearts and memories of men. Once family realised this they would make us repeat the story 5 times a day to make sure we knew it." Hodge took a deep breath.

"Once there were angels and men. The angels walked amongst the men bathing them in goodness and giving them the gifts of angels. The angels recognized that one day they would fade from the world and that the hearts of men could be corrupted by power, so they split their powers giving them to different people in the hope that they would continue be good and holy without the angel's presence being among them. But the Vanquisher came before the final gift could be given.

It was never stated what the Vanquisher was or what the final gift was but it was stated that two swords were forged that day; one out of the darkness and one out of the light. They were designed to create and destroy. It was said that only Tenvon Parker, a stable boy, was spared the wrath of the Vanquisher. He was forever cursed by prophecies of the return of the Vanquisher. It was often rumored that the Vanquisher was somebody that the world had wronged and that they would return for vengeance."

Hodge looked up at the group of teenagers, "If the Vanquisher is returning and this note is from Tenvon Parker then this is very bad, very bad indeed. We must inform the Clave but first find that girl and those swords."

Max snuck out of the building, swords strapped to her back and whistling loudly. "TAXI!" She yelled. She knew that there was every chance of those people watching her every move and there was no way in hell that she was going to show them her biggest secret. Stepping into the awaiting cab she quickly told him, "School for Special Circumstances," before settling back into the leather seats.

Rubbing her temples she sighed softly the sleepless nights, poison and then that weird blackout she had just as she touched the swords catching up to her. Thankfully the voice hadn't made an appearance at all today but it was only morning, it could still pop up. She must have winced or groaned painfully because the cabbie twisted in his seat asking whether she was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled politely resisting the urge to show him the bird. She couldn't help the snort of derision that came afterwards though as another wave of pain struck. It was ironic that he was trying to help by stopping and asking if she was alright but really he was making it worse by holding up the traffic. The cabbie looked at her doubtfully before restarting the car and thankfully the angry cacophony of car horns ceased.

A rough hand was shaking her shoulder awake, "Miss? Miss we've arrived."

Max looked around blearily. The cabbie was waking her up telling that they were outside the School of Special Circumstances. Flashing him a smile and handing him a wad of bills, Max walked into the school briefly wondering how stupid someone could be not to notice the swords strapped to her back.

"Max!" A little blond mass of curls hurled itself at Max, knocking her to the ground arms tightly hugging her waist. "Where have you been? We were so worried! You were there one moment and gone the next!"

Max bent down and picked Angel up in her arms. "I'm fine sweetie. I just got into a little trouble."

Now that the excitement had gone and adrenaline was no longer flooding her veins every second of sleep that she had missed caught up with her. She dropped Angel and staggered down the hall trying to reach the Nurse's office. Her back felt really sore and Angel was screaming for help. She probed her back trying to see what was wrong and stared as her fingers came away red.

Right.

She swayed and the world went black.

_**So sorry for the uber-late update but you know writer's block. It stays for ages. **_

_**Thanks to The Illusionist's Wings04 for reviewing and making me finish it. **_

_**Review!**_


End file.
